


Not Even Time and Space

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LIS, Max/Chloe, Maybe OOC, Nightmares, Recreational Drug Use, chloe/max - Freeform, idk man, im soft for them, life is strange - Freeform, life is strange au, never trust a sad rich boy, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: Au in which partial events of Life is Strange are only bad dreams. Chloe comforts Max
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Not Even Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooo boy, I'm soft as shit for these two. I haven't played before the storm but I cried at just at the trailer :)  
> Plus, I'm late as hell to this fandom, I'm aware, but late is better than never!  
> Oh yeah, and I need to work on more wlw content for all the ladies out there!!! I will be working on that!

Chloe was a pretty heavy sleeper, made a heavier sleeper by the Indica she smoked before bed. Don’t get her wrong, she was usually a Sativa kind of girl, lighting up in the woods with her best mate _and_ girlfriend, Max, but Max liked Indica and staying home. To each their own. But when she opened her eyes in the middle of the night, she knew something was wrong. It was like when she still lived at home and she’d walk into the kitchen and _just knew_ that David was going to find something to argue with her about.

Chloe made a small noise as she blinked away the heaviness from her eyes and experimentally flexed her fingers and toes. Damn, that had been some good shit she and Max shared before bed. She swallowed, thickly, and finally turned her head and saw Max with her back to her, shoulders hunched and head bowed. Chloe like that Max’s hair was that short, that when she tilted her head, she could press a kiss to her neck. Now that was hella sappy.

The soft blue and purple glow from the small lava lamp in the corner of their bedroom cast gentle light over Max’s hair, the color of a doe’s flank, and it was then that Chloe realized Max’s shoulders were shaking.

“Max?” she asked softly, shifting onto her side and reaching for her.

“I-I didn’t mean to wake you, Chloe,” Max said, her voice tight and controlled but Chloe still heard the crack in it.

Chloe jumped up despite the heaviness in her eyes and head and clambered over to Max’s side, caught a glimpse of her tear-stained face.

“Max, what’s wrong?” she asked quickly, tucking the single lock of blue hair Max had dyed, behind her ear, wiped a tear away with her thumb. Max took a shuddering breath and shook her head.

“It’s nothing. Just a nightmare. You should go back to sleep,” Max told her quietly. Chloe put her arm around Max’s shoulders.

“C’mon, Max. I’d be a terrible girlfriend if I did that,” Chloe answered matter of factly, trying to reign in her own anxiety over Max’s distress. Max gave a watery laugh and swiped at her eyes, messed with the hem of her shirt for a moment.

“I dreamt..that Jefferson killed you. To get to me. If I hadn’t been...if we hadn’t gone,” she managed to say before ducking her head again and Chloe felt her heart seize and she drew Max closer, Max’s hand clenching in the fabric of her shirt. That psycho pervert who had flown under the radar at Blackwell Academy with Nathan, his mini psycho pervert. Chloe did have to give it to David for solving that case and for making her house the safest place in Arcadia Bay, really. All the while, Max had been in the dorms, a hair away from Jefferson’s hunting grounds.

“It’s okay Max,” she said softly, trying her best to be soothing. She knew it wasn’t her strong suit but this was Max. And whatever happened in this dream scenario, she would throw herself between danger and Max, if she had to. No questions, no hesitation. “He’s locked up. And no one is going to take me from you,” she whispered. Max nodded against her.

“I know, Chloe. But it felt so real,” Max whimpered out and Chloe sighed, pulling Max into her lap. She used to have nightmares about her father, about being able to stop him, to seeing the accident in all the horrible ways her mind could conjure up and taunt her with.

“It’s okay Max. Just...let it out,” Chloe soothed. Slowly, they inched back until Chloe was laying down and Max curled into her side, eyes red but now dry. Her hair brushed Chloe’s chin and jaw as they cuddled, Max’s arm across her stomach.

“I love you, Chloe,” Max said and Chloe’s eyes prickled as tears threatened to well up. She pressed a hard kiss to Max’s head.

“I love you too, Max,” Chloe replied. She didn’t know how but nothing would tear them apart. Ever. Not even time and space, if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
